Where No One Goes
by Gushigh
Summary: A story In which I attend Durmstang and after I enter my sixth year and live as outcast I get noticed by THE Viktor Krum. That's when I He asks me to date him and My social life unintendedly takes off.
1. Chapter 1

Where No One Goes

By Gustavo High-De La Garza

Chapter 1

It was the start of my sixth year at Durmstrang. I was different from the rest of the boys there. I was allowed to keep my hair instead of shaving it off in a buzzcut and I wasn't exactly brawny. So things turned exactly how one might expect. I was an outsider but I guess it was for the best. But that would all eventually change. Oh! Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Gus High. I'm born from an Irish clan of wizards but my generation of the family moved to Bulgaria. So that's why I attend Durmstrang.

It was already a few months into the first term and was excelling at all my studies. It was when I was studying out in a field when I was noticed by the most unlikely of people. Viktor Krum had come to sit next to me. He didn't speak at first. Just sat there and watch me study but spoke up. "Your eyes are beautiful. I… I picked this for you," he said handing me what was clearly a weed and not a flower. I took it anyway shocked and blushing.

"T-thank you," I say looking him in the eyes. "Would you like to date me?" he asks clearly fumbling for a way to articulate how to ask me. "A-are you asking me out?" I ask stunned. He just nods and grunts a confirmation. I smile happily. I never thought anyone would notice me let alone the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum. "I'd love to," I answer. Victor smiles happily and leans and kisses me. He just took my first kiss.

When he pulls away I'm blushing and still in a kissing pose. I open my eyes and look at him. "Wow…" I say breathily. He gives me a proud grin. "Study," he says pointing to my books. I had completely forgotten about the paper I was writing. I get back to it and he just goes back to watching me. When I finally finish I look up at him and he's smiling. "Come. I'll show my favorite spot." He says.

I put my stuff away in my satchel and stand up. He stands up with me and takes my hand smiling at me. He leads me into the wood and we pass through the trees. When we finally clear the trees we get to a set of cliffs overlooking a beautiful gorge. Across it are mountainous hills with cliffs of their own. It takes my breath away. "It's beautiful." I gasp. He smiles and puts an arm around my waist. And with that it was how I was dating Viktor Krum how our relationship started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a week since I started dating Viktor. I've found that he's the extremely physical type. Even in public. He'll want to hold hands and kiss and cuddle more than converse. But I don't mind. All those years here at Durmstrang alone have taking their toll. I've been starving for human contact.

This week I'm really excited though. In our beasts class we're going to observe and study dragons. These dragons are younger of course. That way they're considerably smaller and less dangerous though we should still be cautious. When we get there Viktor immediately goes on the defense around me. It's almost as if he's nervous. I'm a bit nervous too since dragons are impervious to attack and defense magic.

When we get to work I partner up with Viktor and because I feel a bit safer. I answer most of the question while Viktor gets close to the dragon to do the observations and touches it to find the spots that are mentioned on the paper. I step closer to see what Viktor's pointing at on the dragon when It rears it's head and starts chasing me.

I dropped my paper and supplies and start running then I take out my wand using a binding spell that shoots out a rope behind me and wraps itself around his muzzle. When I think I've subdued it it snaps the ropes and tries to take a bite out of me. Luckily I got a dragon that doesn't breathe fire but water instead. Since it hasn't been near water it's out of ammunition.

I keep running but end up stupidly getting cornered. My back against the wall about to be eaten I cry out the only name I can think of, "Viktor! I'm sorry!" As if I summoned him he was there in front of me in a flash. He steps up to the dragon glaring and growling. The dragon tries to do the same but Viktor stands taller and the dragon backs down. It starts back away whining.

"How did you do that?" I ask. "I asserted my dominance. You're my pray," he says turning and giving me a very arousing grin. He walks over to me just as the professors come and cage the dragon. He takes my face in his hands checking it for any damage. When he's sees there is none he kisses me. "I'll protect you no matter what Gus. You're mine and I won't let anything happen to you." He says when he pulls away putting his forehead.

I smile and hug him. Later in the dining hall at lunch all of Viktor's brawny friends are praising him for facing down a dragon without magic. They obviously weren't there and started blabbing about insane tales and rumors. I was sitting there studying when I heard one of the guys, Krig I think his name was, starts saying, "I heard you protected a weak punk from getting turned into dragon chow. What a pathetic loser."

I shrug it off but Viktor gets up and grabs him by the front of the shirt. "Say that again and I'll destroy you. We do not judge others on strength of body or mind but of character. Do not forget this," Viktor says and sits back down next to me. Then I hear them whispering to Krig, "You idiot. The one he saved was that guy right there. That's his love. You better watch what you say."

I feel bad for Krig. I know he's very strength oriented but Viktor shouldn't have done that to him even though what he says is right. After lunch I go and find Krig to make things alright. When I find him he's sulking on the stairs. I bet he feels really bad and probably thinks he's out of the group. I sit down next to him and pull out a chocolate frog. "Here, chocolate makes everything better," I say offering him the box.

"Why are you being nice to me after what I said?" he says with his head in his hands. "Because I don't believe you're a bad guy. That statement was just misguided. Also I don't want you to be sad. I could talk to everyone else and let them know not to treat you too harshly. You didn't mean it. But Viktor's right. Character should be the only thing that matters," I say, "Anyway are you sure you don't want this chocolate frog? The offer only stands for a few more minutes otherwise I'm going to eat it."

Krig lifts his head and gives a half smile. I smile back and give him the frog. He eats it and I pat him on the back. "I'm glad I could help," I say standing up giving Krig a smile, "Come one or we'll be late for class." It's funny because Krig and I have potions together and I've never noticed before. I sit next to and partner up with him today. While we were working he starting talking to me. "You don't sound like you're from here. Where are you from?" Krig asks

"I'm from Ireland. I'm from the High clan. Well not entirely. While my father was visiting from Mexico he and my mother met up. They had me but he left and went back to Mexico. My mother got married to an Irish Italian from America. Most assume he's my father since I don't look dark. When I was young I got accepted to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. So my mother and father moved here to Bulgaria with me." I explain.

He listens intently mixing the potion. A few times he grabs the wrong ingredient and I grab his hand before he causes an explosion. He laughs a bit; acting like it wouldn't have been bad even though it would have been a disaster. By the time class ends we have successfully created a super powerful sleeping agent. I automatically know we were getting an A. We have a few minutes in between classes so I continue the conversation.

"So you know about me. What about you?" I ask. "Well family is the Lukanov. We are royalty both in the muggle and wizarding community. I am on the Bulgarian Quidditch team with Viktor. My parents are Karkov and Betrova. I have five brothers and three sisters. I am the second eldest behind my brother Luka," Krig says. "That's sounds nice having a big family. I know it must be troublesome at times but to have family is nice," I say, "My family is all but gone by now. We are not as big as we used to be."

Luckily potions class was the last class of the day so we both go to meet up with Viktor and the group. When we get there I gt to Viktor and pull him aside and start kissing his neck. I move up and nip his ear. "Babe?" I ask hotly into his ear. "Mm?" He grunts. "Don' be mean to or hate Krig. I made things alright. He won't do things like that again." I say and go back to kissing his neck up to his lips. I pull away after a bit to breathe. I give him a smile and take his hand. We go back to the group of guys. They all give a knowing smile.

"Don't tell me. You were watching?" I ask blushing. They all give a bunch of lies. Viktor just stands proudly with his arm around me. He starts threading a finger through a lock of my hair twirling it a bit. I look up and see that he's smiling and I can't help but smile back. "We'll see you guys back at the common room." Viktor says leading me away from the group as they sort of break into smaller groups and disperse. "You made a friend. That makes me happy." Viktor says while we walk.

After a bit pulls me into an abandoned corridor and pushes me against the wall kissing me. He hands trail down over my body caressing my sides then my hips. My hand goes to the back of his head as he kisses my neck making me moan. His hand goes to my pant line slipping fingers in but I grab them. "No. Not yet. I-I still want to wait," I say. He pulls away and gives me a kind smile. "Of course," Viktor says and gives me a quick kiss.

"Let's go to the woods. I have something to show you. It will make you happy," Viktor says taking my hand. We head out of the corridor and out onto the grounds. We head towards the woods hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we get to the forest Viktor leads me to a clearing where a heard of wild Pegasi were grazing. He goes up near them but stops to give me a smile. He takes my hand and puts it out towards the winged horse. It's a big black stallion. He comes to me and sniffs my hand then nuzzles into it. "It's beautiful." I say rubbing his muzzle. I take out my wand making a carrot appear and bring it up and it munches on it happily.

"I think he'll let you ride him," Viktor says. "Wait, what?!" I say but before I know he picks me and puts me on the back of the horse. He climbs up after me getting on behind me and reaches in front of me to hold on its main. "Ya!" Viktor shouts kicking the Pegasus's sides make it gallop and start taking up air. After a bit we're soaring through the sky around the school. He closes one arm around me and keeps the other one firmly gripping the main.

I lean back into his broad chest with a huge smile. "It's beautiful!" I say over the wind. He leans down and kisses my head. I smile to myself happy to be with him like this. After a bit of flying around we set back down on the grounds. Viktor gets off first and then helps me down. When we try to leave the horse tries to follow and nudges me. "Oh! I'm sorry," I apologize because I forgot o give it a treat. I materialize from my wand two carrots and feed them to him one at a time.

We go to leave again when the Pegasus comes up behind me nuzzling my hand like he wants me to pet him. "I think he likes you," Viktor says "I have nowhere to keep you," I try to explain to the horse. It just whinnies and nudges me more. "Oh fine!" I say, "But you better not hate me for this." I take out my wand and utter a shrinking spell, "Horreat" It instantly shrinks down so it could fit in the palm of my hand. I gently pick it up.

"This way I can keep you in the dorms and when we come back out here I'll make you big again," I say to the horse in my palm. It lets out a happy whinny in response then flies up and rests on my shoulder. It nuzzles my cheek and Viktor takes my hand leading me back to the castle. "I'm glad you're making lot's of new friends. It makes me really happy. I like to see you smile," Viktor says to me and I lean up to kiss him. "I love you too," I say getting the message. We finally make it up to the dorms and I get undressed and into my pajamas.

Viktor and I are in the same dorm room section. He decides to do something different this evening. After I make a space for the miniature Pegasus to sleep I get into bed and I hen feel Viktor coming into my bed behind me. I'm shocked but happy. I turn to face him and snuggle into his chest. "I think I'll sleep better with you here by my side," I say nuzzling his chest. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.I quickly fall asleep from the warmth of Viktor and his arms wrapped around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer's just around the corner and I'm starting to feel a bit depressed about that. I'll have to go a whole summer with Viktor. Viktor has been picking up on my mood and has tried to be even more physically intimate to keep m mind off things. It's hard though because I'm studying for finals as well as trying to make sure Viktor gets at least a C+. I love him but sometimes believe his head is filled with sawdust.

I'm so glad we learned how to apparate this year. We've apparating to all our favorite places so we have more time to spend there. I have to admit though the first time I did it I threw up. Actually this afternoon we're planning to skip lunch and apparate to the lake so we could have a picnic. I have only one more class until lunch. Viktor and I sadly don't have it together but we plan on meeting at the statue of the founder.

During the class I sit by one of Viktor's friend who is actually quieter than the rest. He actually doesn't talk at all, at least not around me. "Hi. Dresdner? Right?" I ask with a smile. He doesn't answer. I just smile and open my book. I look at the spell we're learning in charms class. I actually already know this one. I had skipped ahead so I transfigured my inkwell into a gerbil and played with him.

He was so cute. He had crawled into my sleeve and nibbled curiously up and down my arm. I couldn't stop laughing. Everyone started to stare when he finally stopped and left my sleeve. I looked at them blushing. They go back to what they were doing but I turn to see that Dresdner is smiling, like actually smiling. I laughed a bit and asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

He shook his head but I brought the gerbil over to his hand and gave it to him. "See? Not so bad right?" I ask smiling. He lets a smile creep up on his face as the gerbil nuzzles his palm and starts to cuddle up to him. "I think he likes you. Do you want to keep him?" I ask putting a hand on his forearm. "But wasn't this your inkwell?" He asks speaking for the first time. I smile happily. "I've got spares. You can have him," I say.

"T-thank you," Dresdner says happily with a kind smile. "What are going to name him? He has to have a name," I say. "I think I'll name him I'll name him Bloom; because he makes happiness bloom inside," Dresdner says, "Thank you friend. You're a really nice guy. Viktor made good choice. You're a good fit for him." I blush and smile a little. It makes me happy to hear that. Just then the bells in the tower rang meaning the end of class.

I quickly pack up my stuff and say good bye to Dresdner and Bloom. He looks so much brighter now that he has Bloom. I make my way to the front where the statue of the founder is located. I see Viktor Already standing there. "Hi Vik," I say walking up to and kissing him. "Hi Gus. I've missed you love," He says then kisses me deeply. "You get the stuff?" I ask and he lifts up a picnic basket with a smile.

I take his hand and we apparate to the field. We walk over to the huge willow tree and settle there. Viktor sets the picnic basket down and rolls out the blanket. I sit down on it so it doesn't fly away. He brings the picnic basket closer and lies down next to me. "Hi beautiful," he says looking up at me. I lean down and kiss him upside down. "Hi there handsome," I say. He smiles at me lovingly then takes out the food. He brings out a box of strawberries and pulls one out.

He puts it up to my mouth and I take a bite. He eats the rest of it while brining out some goblets and pumpkin juice. "So… Summer is coming up soon," I start. "Mmhmm," he replies. "That means we won't be able to see each other for three months. I don't know how I'm going to do that…" I admit. "It's taken care of. I sent a letter home asking my parents to contact yours to invite them to the manor for the summer. I wanted it to be a surprise until now. So… Surprise," Viktor says with a happy mischievous smile. I sit there shocked before I realize what this mean. I attack my boyfriend with a hug and kiss him relentlessly. "I love you so much! You're the best!" I exclaim excitedly. He raises his glass and I do the same. "To being together," he says. "To love," I add.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We ride in the sedan all the way to the huge estate where Viktor normally lives. The whole way there, there was beautiful scenery and magical creatures. I saw a herd of centaur, a hippogriff, and I could've sworn I saw a brilliantly white unicorn. When we finally got to his home I get out and I am just in awe. It's absolutely breath taking. We are ushered inside by many house workers but I stop before I get to the house and go through my bags and find Croi's carrying case and let him free casting Engorgio on him as he flies out of the case and he returns to normal and whinnies.

He goes to graze in the field and I run back to group and everyone except Viktor is looking at me like I sprouted a mandrake from the side of my head. "Long story…" I say not really feeling we had time to talk about it right now. Bartov just nods and has the staff agree to take me to the stables later to get my Pegasus settled in. We then continue inside and make our way to a massive dining hall. Lunch has already been made all we had to do was be seated. It was then that we heard an ecstatic female shriek.

"Batko!" A younger girl comes running dressed in a fluffy blue wool sweater and a black frilly skirt with white stockings and black formal shoes. She even had a blue ribbon in her hair. She immediately reminded me of a Bulgarian Alice Liddell. She hugs Viktor and he lifts her spinning her around. "Anya!" He says and hugs her close. I'm guessing that's his younger sister he always speaks fondly of. When she turns and notices me I bow in respect. "I've heard tale of the beauty of the Lady Anya. But now I can see she is more beautiful than they say. My name is Gus High. Please to meet you" I say and only slightly raise my head to give her a smile. She giggles and gives a curtsy with her skirt.

I stand straight again and look around and notice that almost all of Viktor's immediate family that he's told me about is accounted for except for his mother. It's then that I see her coming down the stairs. She's an elegant woman slightly on the pudgy side but makes her self seem strong and stern. She is actually more intimidating than Bartov. I approach her warily and offer out my hand. "Hello Madam Krum. I'm very pleased to meet you finally. My Name is Gus High." She looks down at me from behind the bridge of her nose and looks at Viktor. "Irish?" She asks. He nods looking a bit nervous.

"I suppose he will do." She says and continues past me never really having acknowledged me. I just put my hand at my waist and look down. Viktor is soon by my side whispering apologies and kisses my head. He explains that she's the strict one of the house and isn't too happy about him dating a male. She wanted blood related grandchildren but she knows that's not going to happen and is bitter as well as extremely old fashioned so this sort of relationship is not something she wishes to accept but will just ignore most of it.

I knew immediately that my mother and she will not get along. She's a hot blooded liberal Irish women who not only is active in the wizarding world but in the muggle world as well. She's a supporter of SPEW and a supporter of the LGBTQA and many other Equality communities. And my stepfather is hotheaded and doesn't do well with people with a stick up their ass. I sigh and turn to Viktor. "We need to keep my parents away from your mother. At least long enough for me to explain how she is so that she can know to be a bit more patient and keep my stepfather from running his mouth. Do you think you can get your father to help as well? I mean he's really sweet so I'm sure he'll understand."

Viktor nods and pets my hair before kissing me on the head. "Yes my love. I'll help and I'll get tatka to help as well." I breathe a little easier and hug him. We go to eat lunch then afterwards I go to find a place to decompress. That lunch was stressful. No one talked and the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it. Viktor takes me out to the garden and pond in the back. We sit under a tree and enjoy the summer breeze and I lay my head in his lap. He just pets my head and I soon find myself falling asleep.


End file.
